


What the Scanner Saw

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Love, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone at Torchwood is pregnant. Gwen is not eating biscuits (and sleeping with Owen and Rhys). Tosh is off caffeine (she had been sleeping with Tommy before he left). Ianto is fine, and Jack, well he has a new lover and hasn't been exactly cautious....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Scanner Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot I found in my files.

 

To: All Torchwood Employees  
From: Toshiko Sato  
RE: System Wide Update and Reboot  
  
-There will be a system wide update and reboot today at 14.00 hours. The reboot and update will take approximately 45 minutes. During this time there will be no internal censors, or CCTV. Jack has asked us all to meet in the conference room for a late lunch.

Tosh

  
14.00 hours, Ianto walks in and was setting the conference room table with their various lunches in front of the staff. There was a flickering of lights denoting the update and reboot. Then the main floor of the hub went dark, while the back up generator provided ambient lighting only in the conference room.

  
"Looks like they forgot napkins...." Ianto says with a frown. He leaves the room for a few minutes while he makes his way down to the kitchen and returns, then other are already eating lunch and chatting.

  
"Ianto, is there any salt and pepper?" Gwen asks, looking on the table as if it might appear.

  
Ianto scrounges around in the bag, "No...new delivery guy today.

  
"No worries, I'll just pop down and get it, anyone want anything?" Gwen asks. But they shake their heads and mumbling a reply.

  
Gwen returns, just as Tosh drops her sandwich."Arghhh, damn it, this is going to stain!" She hops up and leaves the room.

  
Tosh returns later with a wet stain on her skirt and her brushing it with a towel.  
"Did you use soda water?" Ianto asks?

  
"Couldn't find it? I just used water."  Tosh looks at Ianto who looks doubtful.

  
"No worries love, I get you some, I was going to grab another drink anyway." Owen saunters out into the darkened hub, cursing as he knocks into chairs, oblivious not used to walking around in the dark. Several minutes he returns with Tosh's soda water and a soda for himself.

  
"Ianto did you get any biscuits?" Jack asks as he looks around for more to eat. Ianto shakes his head and says something about kitchen cupboard. Sighing Jack gets up and makes his way down for a sweet.

He returns with half a biscuit package and slides it on the table.

  
"What took you so long?" Owen asks reaching for the package.

  
Jack's mouth was full and mumbling something intelligible.

  
"That was an unopened package Jack, stuffing your face" Ianto gives him an exasperated look. They had this argument before. Jack eats all the biscuits if Ianto does not hide them, saying they can afford to get more, it was in the budget. Ianto tells jack to never mind the budget, he should mind his waistline. Jack pouts and Ianto grabs his love handles and give him a kiss.  
  
Soon the lights flicker back on and the hum of the hub can be heard and the staff go their separate ways  
   
  
The following day

  
"Jack!' Owen yelled from the med bay. Heaven forbid he actually go to Jack's office when he could yell. Owen was confused and a little bit angry and confused.

  
"Jack get your arse down here, NOW!"

  
Owen started pacing the med bay. Jack hearing the tone of Owen's voice makes his way down to the med bay. The others watch him go but do not join.

  
"what is the trouble?" Jack asks looking around. Owen pulls him close so they cannot be overheard.

  
"okay, yesterday during the reboot, someone came down to the med bay and used a scanner."

  
"so?" Jack can't understand why it would cause Owen to be so anxious.

  
"So!" Owen yells, then whispers, "so, whoever used it....is pregnant!" Owen looks at Jack alarmed. He had been having unprotected sex with Gwen recently and was worried despite the Welshwoman's proclamation of being on birth control.  
Jack's eyebrow rose up. He knew HE wasn't pregnant; at least he was pretty sure he wasn’t, although there was a close call recently what with having a new lover, but Jack had used the scanner yesterday. Did he forget to clear it? Gods maybe he was pregnant again? Shit! What would he tell Ianto…. _wait…wait…don’t panic just scan yourself when the others go home tonight._

  
"Do you think it is Gwen?" Owen asks anxiously.

  
"Owen, everyone was out of the conference room yesterday, there is no telling who it might be." Jack says although he is beginning to wonder.

  
"Is it human?" Jack asks.

  
"Of course it is human!" Owen is flabbergasted.

  
"We can rule out Ianto at least, that just leaves Gwen and Tosh. Should we ask them, I mean from a medical stand point I should know...as their doctor."

  
"How far along was the fetus?" Jack asks.

  
"8 weeks exactly. I mean if one of the girls is we should confine her to the hub, you know make sure no danger." Owen is pacing now. _8 weeks!…Ianto and I have certainly been together longer than 8 weeks._

  
"let's just wait, maybe watch for signs, " Jack says, He doesn’t want to intrude on privacy but he is also curious _who could be pregnant at Torchwood?_

Jack and Owen separate but they both remain on the hub floor, rather than hiding in his office Jack casually pretends to peruse a report while sitting at Ianto's desk.  
_  
_ Later in the afternoon.....while Ianto was delivering coffee to the staff.

  
"Ugh..." Tosh pushes the coffee away, "Ianto, could you make me some tea, decaffeinated. I'm not feeling well."

  
"Certainly, I hope it is nothing serious." Ianto looks concerned, Jack and Owen watch with bated breath.

  
"I don't think so just feeling a little off since lunch yesterday." Ianto nods sympathetically and take the coffee with him.

  
Ianto makes tea for Tosh and returns with a tray of biscuits.

  
"Oh, none for me, pet." Gwen smiles at him and places her hand on her almost flat belly." Ianto rolls his eyes and continues on toward Owen and Jack who have been acting rather strange since after lunch.  
  
Two more weeks go by and neither Owen nor Jack can discern which of the women it might be, they were both acting rather suspiciously, Tosh avoiding all caffeine and Gwen refusing her favorite biscuits. Finally Jack and Owen concede that while hating to intrude that they had two choices. They could scan the women under the guise of a physical, or they could just ask. Neither option was good but so far they have not had any close calls, Jack decided that it would be better to know who it was so they could protect their team member.

  
"So physical, or should we ask?" Owen asks Jack in the medical bay?

  
"Medical," Jack sighs. "We should all do it, that way it looks like it is just  a check up."

  
"Right, okay then, I'll do you first." Owen grabs a scanner and gives Jack a complete physical.

  
"Your fine then, looks like you gained a kilo since last time, but other than that....." Jack mentally cursed and was glad Ianto wasn't in the med bay to gloat. Not that Ianto would openly, the team did not know about their rather newish relationship. Ianto had wanted time to adjust first before the team found out.

  
Owen called all the members to the bay, better to get it over with.

  
"Why are we here?" Gwen asks suspiciously.

  
"3 month physical, just to update the records." Owens says not looking at her. "Jack has done his, won't take a tick. Just a quick scan and a blood sample."

  
Gwen shrugs and makes her way down to the med bay rolling up her sleeve. Owen scans her and audibly sighs, then take a sample and tells her she is done. Jack watches in the background.

  
"Tosh, you are up next." Tosh goes down and like Gwen rolls up her sleeve. Owen takes longer this time, and rescans her three times.

  
"I think it was just a virus Owen, honestly I am feeling much better." Tosh says when Owen is insisting on another scan. He take sa blood sample and soon enough clears her.

  
Owen looks at Jack who shrugs, _maybe the scanner malfunctioned_.

  
"Okay everyone back to work." Jack shouts and claps his hands.

  
"Wait, what about Ianto?" Gwen looks at Jack, Owen and Ianto. Ianto shrugs.

  
"I feel fine, maybe they were worried about you two." Ianto says helpfully.

"No, Gwen is right, get down here tea boy, might as well." Owen says.

  
  
Ianto slowly walked down the med bay steps. Slowly taking off his cuff links and rolling up his sleeve. Jack smiled and clapped him on his back and was walking back up the steps when he heard Owen swear.

  
 Jack stopped and ran back down the steps to a pale Ianto and a shocked Owen. "what the fuck tea boy!"

  
But Ianto didn’t say anything. Owen’s outburst brought the team. Gwen and Tosh were watching in concerned.

  
"Owen!" Jack yelled sharply, concerned for Ianto, “what happened?”

.  
"Tea boy is pregnant!" Owen looked at his scanner. Sure enough there could be heard a tiny fast beating heart.

  
Jack looks at Ianto who looks stunned.

  
"You knew, you were the one who came down the day of the reboot." Jack didn't accuse but was cautiously approaching Ianto so as not to spook him.

  
Ianto nods, unable to speak.

“How!” Tosh asks.

“Whose?” Gwen asks at the same time.

“Eh…er…”Ianto mumbles something illegible.

“It’s mine.” Jack says looking at Ianto with renewed interest and a bit of a proprietary gleam in his eye.

“Owen rolls his eyes. “How did you get tea boy pregnant?”

But Jack just smiles his megawatt smile and moves towards Ianto taking the younger man in his arms and starts to whisper in his ear.

Ianto blushes and then smiles while Jack is nuzzling and bestowing kisses on Ianto’s temple. It was a rather intimate moment and Owen felt vaguely like he should ask everyone to leave the med bay, but then thought looking at the two men he wasn’t sure if they didn’t conceive in the medical bay. Things had been a little a miss a few weeks ago…..

Tosh and Gwen watch mesmerized, wondering how long Jack and Ianto had been together. Gwen felt a pang of jealousy. She thought Jack was longing after her. That anytime she wanted she could snap her fingers and Jack would be hers. Ianto being pregnant would complicate things. _How did Jack get Ianto pregnant and would they keep the baby?_ Gwen wonders.

_Well that explains all the missing CCTV footage from the last few months; I knew something was going on between the two. It was so obvious the way they looked at each other,_ Tosh smiles. _I wonder if Ianto will keep working after the baby is born._

_I better find a fucking manual on male pregnancy! Shit couldn’t Jack wait a little longer, like when I’m dead, before he knock up the tea boy…._

_We are going to need to find a flat close by with two maybe three rooms one for a nursery the other for a play room. Going to need furniture, clothes, formula, nappies, what else……a nanny. Maybe I can modify my bunk to accommodate Ianto and the baby. Maybe we could name him/her Gray after my brother……_

_Oh Shit…Oh Shit….Oh shit…what am I…Oh!......Jack’s looking at me like….oh…everything is going to be okay. He is picking out names already…..and a place to live._

End....

 

[  
](http://www.theanimalrescuesite.com/clickToGive/home.faces?siteId=3)

 

    


End file.
